76th Hunger Games: Watch it Burn
by Armpit
Summary: The Rebellion has failed and now Primrose enters the Arena along with Tributes from District 13. Raise your Weapons, And may the odds be ever in your favor! Done in a SYOT style however this is not a SYOT story
1. The Reaping

I tried a SYOT before... I got sick of the wait :l

This is all made on the top of my head, so every character you see here? All me... and it is draining

However, this style I am using is kinda like Vyrazhi's, but sadly they took down their own story: 'The Inferno: The Centennial Hunger Games', which was quite a good story but swing down onto their profile and check out 'Gestalt' which is a just as great story!

I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

The Prologue

* * *

**I remember**

_Primrose Everdeen - District 12_

I am in this tiny room, yet I know better.

We've failed.

I hear screaming, begging, and crying, all from different people; I try to cover their cries by cupping my hands over my ears yet to no avail.

They stormed District 13 when Kantiss was away in District 2, and then after they took everyone that survived (nearly everyone took the cyanide pill), and I was one of them.

Now I am in some room awaiting my fate, and quite frankly, I am scared.

The door opens and I put on a passive facade; there stands the President and a lanky man, yet the smell of roses distracts me from fully seeing either one.

"It appears you have long since paid your dues," the President tells me, "The Arena awaits you Primrose Everdeen..."

* * *

The Reapings**  
**

* * *

**How to be Eaten by a Woman**

_Luster Tigris - District 1_**  
**

We all wait for the Reaping of the 76th Hunger Games; we've waited for it ever since the Rebellion was crushed. It was stopped when they invaded District 2: it was all a rouse which the rebels fell for, and now they have paid their dues.

Now Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are Avoxes in the slowly being rebuilt District 12 while their fellow rebels were all punished separately: we of District 1 have and still remained untouched by the punishment.

This year is the same: we all stand in our age groups in our well manicured town square where the shrubbery is hand-cut and there is never a single leaf on the ground. Before us is the Justice Building: designed to mirror a Greek pantheon as it stands proudly before us and behind the stage where our new representative is who is a tiny man compared to me.

I am Luster Tigris, and I am practically the tallest girl in my age group; I do not care if I am the shortest, for I myself am a piece of art which even now I am still improving myself. I started my metamorphosis ever since I could go into training, for I was never truly happy with what I was. I was always described as porcelain-like and lithe when I was young, but I wanted to be called 'strong' and 'tough'.

I may not be slender or fragile looking, but I myself am a beauty in my own, for already they've always seen one kind of beauty from District 1: athletic, blonde, and bubbly. I do not have boys waiting in lines for me; in fact, I have them at my feet every time I win a duel against them.

Physical beauty is 2nd on my list right behind Physical Power; for I am well toned as you can easily see the smooth lines of muscle on my dark rust brown skin, my legs themselves are quite a display as I worked for 3 years on them.

And now all those years will pay off now that I will be entering the Hunger Games without anybody so much as lifting a hand.

Last week there was a little self-made tournament held between everyone: from the 12 year olds to the eligible 18 year olds, everyone tried their hand at it.

For this was a very special Hunger Games for all of us: this would show how strong we still were after the Rebellion, how fresh and ready we all are even after the attack. We all wanted to volunteer for the Hunger Games, but everyone knew there had to be one, so we decided to see who deserved it.

It was girls against girls and Boys against boys and I came out as victor while Glow Euphrates won over his fellow gender.

I easily look over the other 18 year olds in my group and stare at Glow: he is 6 inches shorter than me, for I am 6'3", he has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin, and he is quite slender. You might think it was a fluke that he won, but he is a tricky one: he is shorter, quicker than his opponents and used it to his advantage.

I've seen him a couple times before but we've never spoken to each other, for there was no reason until now to do so. I will have to be vigilant in keeping eye on him and perhaps those like him, for I cannot fully trust them if they are like that.

He will be an interesting opponent in the Arena, that is, if someone doesn't kill us first; an arrogant person makes mistake to believe they alone will win.

If one must be the deadliest, one must acknowledge their enemies no matter what.

* * *

**Foes**

_Glow Euphrates - District 1_

Everyone applauds as Luster volunteered: it's hard to miss her for she is tall and her thick brown hair makes it look like she has a mane, like a lion even though she would be considered a lioness.

Most of the guys around me are envious or angry, for how could a shrimp like me win the tournament? Let me bring you in on this little well known secret: it takes patience and calculations, and they simply lost.

Once Luster is on the stage, it is the Boys turn and I do not even both to raise my hand, for I am probably the shortest 15 year old in the group (I missed out on the growth spurt). So I walk out of the group and I give a nice loud "I volunteer", which instantly the overhead television has my face on it as everyone applauds me as I walk to the stage and stand beside Luster.

We are both opposites as she has dark skin and I have light, she is tall while I am short, she is muscled while I am a toothpick but we both smile big for the people of Panem and Sponsors to see us.

Luster has me beat as she moves slightly to the side and somewhat hitches her skirt up to show off her legs as she gives me a handshake: Sponsors love Tributes like her, for she has a nice body and she is visibly strong. I will have to wait and see if she wants to form a pack, for I could tell even now that she will be easily outshining me, making me 'that one guy' while she is showered with the gifts from Sponsors.

The hard part will be for her to put her guard down: when I was against the cocky guys in the tournament, they easily put their guard down which made it easily to find their weakness. With Luster, she doesn't even get angry, she just acts like any problem is just a tiny task to finish and of course nobody wants to piss her off since she can easily kill them.

Luster probably knows my apparent tactic and would be alert to anything I do; damn, looks like I will have to depend on my _other_ (never been seen by others) tactics.

You think I am going into the Arena with only one trick up my sleeve? You clearly haven't met me before.

* * *

**Sleepyhead**

_Hannah Peak - District 2_

You would think that I have sprouted wings and floated up onto the stage.

Which I didn't… but I wish I did so I could fly away instead of being on the stage.

I, Hannah Peak, do not want to join the Hunger Games, but when my name was called, everyone was all respectful (which is surprising…) and allowed me walk up the stairs and onto the stage where our representative was (who had a bad case of garlic or something… Ew!).

I smile yet my heart isn't into it; god, why does the cameras have to show my face? You can practically look up my nose with that thing, double ew!

Ugh. Oh well.

So here I was standing here in my floral sundress seeing my few specks of friends in the crowd as my mom is where the adults are, which I can't see her face, but I think she is either sad or surprised.

You see anything with the Government runs in our veins, for my dad was a Peacekeeper as were his parents before him while my mom's sister was a Peacekeeper as well as their father.

My dad died in the uprising, and you would think I wanted blood? That I wanted to kill people so I could avenge him?

No, no, and no!

Yeah, I cried when he died, but never once did he tell me that I should hate people, in fact, he told me that despite being a Peacekeeper, it was his job to keep the peace, and that if he died, he was dying because he was doing his job.

You think that it is weird that a Peacekeeper is like that? You obviously haven't personally met one before.

Rule 1 was that you had to keep order, for if you didn't, society would fall.

Rule 2 was that you keep that order, no matter what: if someone wishes to disrupt that order, you stop them.

And it is not always the Peacekeeper is the bad guy, it is the big guy, the person who makes the rules (don't tell them that I said that, pretty please?); Peacekeepers do what they are told to do, so while some are the bad guys, there are others who are nice.

And sadly it looks like there are more bad corrupted Peacekeepers than good… What a pity!

Huh? Wait, they called out the next boy?

Oh no! Not him! _ANYBODY_ but _HIM_!

Creepy, bloodthirsty Joshua Silt!

He was 17 and despite how stacked and how good looking he is, he did not join the Peacekeepers, which if he did, he would give even them a bad name.

He looks normal, with a trim body, a nice face, brown eyes and light brown hair, but he is such a loner and is really crazy… as in breaking bones and stabbing people even though they were training crazy!

Ew, ew, ew, I have to touch him…!

Might as well… Get it over with it… Ugh…!

* * *

**Boogie Man**

_Joshua Silt - District 2_

I really want to smack that look off of her face.

You think I had blood and saliva dripping from my mouth or something; yet another brainless sheep who listens to the rumors…

Hannah Peak, the red haired, bubble brained, green eyed 13 year old was no better than her friends, who were just like her and believed all the lies that were spread about me.

My dad would always say 'actions speaks louder than words', which I think he was right.

I look normal, don't I? It's not like I cut my hair weirdly, or try to look different; I tend to prefer to avoid any attention despite right now.

Now let me clear this out with the rumors (because there are always two sides to every story).

The first rumor was because of an accident that happened a few years back when I broke a guy's arm, you think people would get that, yet they only see that I broke it out of cold blood.

It could have happened to anybody, and it wasn't like I was laughing while I did it: I was the one who helped the guy to the medic building and apologized to him countless times until we were both friends.

But despite how Michael, the guy whose arm I broke, and me tell people, I will always be that guy who was crazy to break a guys arm… and lets not forget the knife incident: I was not even paying attention when I threw the knife at the dummy (my mistake…) and from that it scratched a girls arm: it wasn't even that bad.

She just jumped, looked down at it the tiny scratch and then shrugged and went back to what she was doing.

Yeah, the knife incident was my bad, but only that!

After those two things, I only trained twice a week (because some of the guys think I am crazy like them and try to take me on)and helped my Dad with the family business, which has been going on for 4 generations of masonry, which is now 5 ever since my older sister was now going to be the boss of it.

I know this was my last year, but I wanted to do this, for even though I made those mistakes, even though there was a job of masonry calling my name, I felt that maybe I was meant for greater things…

Maybe, just maybe, that meant the Hunger Games.

* * *

Pudding


	2. The Goodbyes

I am having a weird time

Thank you ANIMAL- ART - AWESOME however Joshua just has a bad disposition which will probably get worse as the story goes on, but he's a _really_ nice guy

I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

**The Geeks were Right**

_Electra Electo - District 3  
_

We were the ones who got hurt the most.

That was what my my dad told me before he was executed for being a rebel.

We of District 3 were the ones who either made or contributed to the very technology both the Rebellion and the Capitol used, we were the ones that backed almost everything in each side's armory.

But it wasn't like we had a choice: we were a traitor to either either side, and we weren't given the luxury to choose as some other districts had.

Before the rebellion, I remember when you could easily make a gadget (as long as you got permission from your warden) and bring it home to show off to your family and friends, but now you had to jump through hoops of _fire_ in order for that, and that is if they like you.

However, we're lucky to still have an oven as well as an icebox:my family's living space is the one in our cubicle unit with an icebox, so we share with three other units while they in turn allow us to use their heater and then their cooler, which happen to be just as rare.

But I am not home; I am in the waiting area.

I adjusted my glasses as I bit down on my lips as my Mama, my brother, my Papi and Grandmamma hugged me.

We were the only ones left in our little Electo unit, and now we were losing another one.

"Ely, oh Ely," my Papi whispered as Grandmamma rubbed my back.

My name is Electra but my family calls me Ely and my friends call me Double-E, and yet while I wish my friends could be here, their shift started the minute the Reaping was over.

There used to be regulations on the hours and breaks given, however it was changed to fit the many punishments that were given; the Capitol said that we had to repay them tenfold for what _we_ did.

"I love you," I tell them with a big yet sad sopping smile, and while I hated my glasses getting messed up by the tears, I do not care, "I am going to miss you all: I wish I can say anything else but-"

"Stop talking like that," My little brother, Hilo, blubbers, even though he was 13 year old, a year younger than me, he still cries like a baby.

"We believe in you," my mother says, her black tender eyes meeting with my own black eyes, "Never doubt that".

You can easily tell that we are all related as we all have black eyes, black hair (minus my Grandmamma and Papi who have gray hair) and pale skin, but I wear glasses like my father before me while my mom, brother, and my grandparents have good eyesight.

They all lean forward to me one last time, and once we give each other a big hug, we slowly pull back and I have a mechanical Rose in my hand: that was the gift my dad used to propose to my Mama, for her name was the plant.

"Keep it close to you," Mama whispers to me as I take off my glasses to finally wipe them off.

"Keep your eyes open," Hilo reminds me as I put my glasses back on.

"Be vigilant," my Papi says as I look at them all.

"Be yourself," my Grandmamma croons as the doors open and the Peacekeeper comes for me.

"Thank you… I love you," I tell them, my heart if ready to burst, "I love you all so much…"

* * *

**Smile Like You Mean It**

_Erwin Bolt - District 3_

I am afraid but that's normal: who is ever ready when they have their name called?

My ma and my Dad are with me and I was lucky to have my best friend Janus with me, thanks to a string or two pulled.

"Now watch listen carefully, 'cause I am only going to say this once," Janus tells me as he folds his twiggy arms in front of himself, "When you get back and when you are at the Victors Village, call me up so we could gadgetize things"

'Gadgetize' means make gadgets out of the most simplest or impossible things; it is one of the few things we can get away with since we can easily disassemble them.

They've been hounding us a lot, and they've literally killed a 10 year old because they forgot to turn in their work gloves: yeah, you think that's crazy, I've heard they even tortured a pregnant woman until she gave birth, only to kill it in front of her! Yeesh!

"Erwin," my ma's crackled voice calls to me and I turn to her smiling, "Just be safe…"

"Of course he'll be safe," My dad scoffs despite how worried clearly looked, "He's a Bolt man, isn't he? He'll be fast and secured!"

I laugh and soon my dad makes jokes the entire time until I am escorted out; my ma cries, Janus is on the verge of doing so and my dad is lightly chewing on his lower lip.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," I call to them as I leave the room and am escorted down the empty stale white halls of the justice building and into the hissing train.

Already I am greeted with a camera in my face as the telecaster gives me a smile.

'_Huh? When did they do this?_'

"He-e-e-ello, Mr. Erwin Bolt!" The Lady-man says as I am just staring at them, "Are you _excited_?"

"Um… I guess?"

They anxiously clap as I did something funny; I look around and see my partner, a mousy girl with thick rimmed glasses and whose hair is in braids and already my stomach does back flips as the telecaster chimes for my partner to come over.

I am shocked to see that the rather short 14 year old skips over; isn't she afraid too?

"Hello," she says as she gives a small yet uncertain smile, "I am Electra Electo"

She and I are flip-slides: I am 16 and thin while she looks like she has yet to lose what little baby fat she had, I have shaggy dark amber hair and bright brown eyes while her black hair is made into two braids and her eyes are dark.

Now I do not feel so certain, I wish my dad was here to crack a joke right now.

"Of course you are, _dear_," the telecaster hums as they gestured wildly to the camera, "and from here we shall travel to District four to the makeshift camp of both District 12 and 13 where we shall watch the _juicy bits_ between the Tributes while they are on the train!"

Huh? Juicy bits?

I cautiously look to Electra and she looks my way too; we clearly do not like sound of that.

* * *

**Needed Change**

_Irvine Glendower - District 4_

I don't really like being in the room, especially with my dad, but I do not mind my older sister.

"Irv, what's up?" My sister asks me, her dark sun tanned skin popping out from the stucco white walls, "You look like you're gonna get sick".

My dad gives a weathered sigh.

"We can get a trashcan in here if you do decide to throw up," he says to me without looking at me; I slightly dip my chin down.

He's not gonna let me ever live it down, huh?

It's not my fault.

I was born 7 pounds 9 ounces, while my sister was 10 pounds 8 ounces; our mom survived with Aura but she died with me.

He's never once said to me 'good job Irvine' or 'that's okay, you'll do better next time'; he's always been hounding me, telling me to get more fish, make better nets, swim faster, and so on and so forth. Sometimes it seems impossible to please him, but during rare occasions he has looked my way and gave me a slight nod.

You may not think it is much but to me, I am glad to even get them.

Aura gets close to me and gently whispers into my ear, "Chin up, Irv, even if you do not make it, you're going to be with Mom, and trust me, I would give the world to be with her".

My older sister still believed in the old religion, and would talk about how mom was the best mom, how she was sweet yet levelheaded, strict yet gentle. Aura would tell me how when mom was pregnant with me, she would hum and sing to me even though I was in the womb.

"Thanks," I whisper back, and she smiles.

Aura is pretty when she smiles yet she works a lot and takes care of mostly dad and me…

Even though I am 17 years old, I am so pathetic.

She ruffles my hair and gives me a hug; we are both the same height and we both have curly brown hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes. Aura says we look more like mom, which I agree with her since dad has straight bristled brown hair, dark hazel blue eyes and is beginning to be rather portly despite how he rarely eats and always drinks.

"Mr. Glendower," the Peacekeeper says from behind us in a lifeless voice, which Aura gives me one last hug.

"Bye," I whisper to her, which she gives an understanding nod.

"I'll see you soon," she tells me as the doors close from behind us.

Dad didn't bother to look my way or say good bye.

* * *

**Tigerlily  
**

_Naida Stillwater - District 4_

I wait as the minutes drag; I can wait out in the train but ever since they began to telecast the Tributes so that people will 'get to know them better', I prefer to keep to myself.

I do not really have a family, for my folks were killed under suspicion for being a part of the rebellion; yeah, yeah, boo-hoo, they died, life goes on.

They didn't once think of me and how I would have to support myself even though I lived in a series of 'foster homes'; I had to earn my keep in order to survive, and I was lucky that they spared a 15 year old such as myself.

However, the wait isn't so bad since Irvine is quite an eye candy, but he is just too mopy to even notice!

Ugh, between you and me, mopy people annoys the hell out of me, but being how it was his sister that coddled him for so long, it isn't exactly his fault.

But maybe I might be able to work my 'magic' (so to speak) on him, get him to defend me. From what I've heard Irvine is quite a fighter, for he had literally beaten up a few guys within an inch of their life because insulted his older sister and if that's true and I get him around my finger, I am safe.

I move a long strand of my blonde hair behind my ear (I always pull it back in a pony tail but today was special) and huffed; geez, how long will this take? Ugh!

I heard a series of footsteps coming my way and I look to see Irvine, and my green eyes spark as I smile to him which he somewhat looks away; well, maybe he isn't so mopy, maybe he is just shy.

I inwardly smirk as I hold his hand, my skin is somewhat lighter than his but we both have the same rough hands.

He tried to somewhat move his hand away but I keep a firm hold of it as I beam at the Peacekeeper and say, "I am ready"

The Peacekeeper doesn't say anything but guides us out of the Justice Building and to the train where that god awful she-male telecaster is.

"Why he-e-e-e-e-ello," he (I know it has to be a guy!) gushes as he waves to us like a gull, "You two look so nice together!"

Irvine doesn't say much as he manages to release my hand literally ghost his way into the train; hmm, I will have to make a note on that, it might come in handy.

"Oh, it appears Irvine Glendower went into the train!"

"Don't worry about him," I replied, waving their attention back to me, "He's just _shy_".

"Ah, Naida Stillwater, you seem perfectly calm despite your partner leaving you by yourself!"

I simply laugh at them.

"You make it seem like I am so defenseless!"

* * *

Name those bands - Banana


	3. The Train ride The Chariots Part 1

Even though I do not ask for reviews, I adore them: here's to looking at you kids.

Thank you, Chauvinist : I decided to get rid of the middle man and the long dreadfully wait and created my own story as well as introduce a whole slue of characters instead of just one, because each character is an addition to the story. And yes, my grammar and sentence structure sucks to no end, however, have a hard time finding a Beta-reader... and I am too chicken shit to check out the forums.

I am combining the Train Ride and the first half of the Chariots.

I do not own the Hunger Games at all

* * *

**The Train ride**

**The underdog  
**

_Brenton Urie - District 5**  
**_

I threatened a person in front of Panem and got away with it!

I was just sitting down, minding my own damn business when that freaky he-she came up to me: first entering the trains, now this!

I don't care if this is a way to get Sponsors, but seeing how they have a camera on them, we can't really do anything but act casual and not try to start our own rebellion, but at least we create drama with the audience.

No way in hell was I going to just sit there and be BUGGED by some shemale! So I just turn to them all cool like and I give my most venomous, most sweetly smiles and said, "If you do not leave me alone, I will make my first kill before the games even start".

That shut that he-she up, hehe! And now that he-she was talking to my partner, Nina Titaia.

Now the Peacekeepers keep eying me and quite frankly, I do not mind that, for I would rather have them eyeball me than being constantly harassed by the she-male!

I drink the nice, ice-cold soda that I got from a literal silver bathtub-like pot teamed with ice and soda and look about and observe the others around me.

That chick from District 1 is freakin' tall, and while her legs look rather nice, I bet she can wrap her legs around me and break my back without even trying!

The guy from District 12 looks like he is shaken up no thanks to the chicks from District 2 and District 9, and the weird kids from District 13 distanced themselves; haven't they seen the other Hunger Games where it isn't wise to do so?

Maybe they're super strong, maybe they're not, but they aren't saying a peep!

But the 'guest of honor', Primrose Everdeen, is not here and there are a lot of Peacekeepers by her door; what, they think we're going to bombard them and kill her?

No thank you! Brenton Urie prefers to fight with a weapon, not with his bare hands!

"You had a quick interview," I hear a smooth voice, and I see the Tribute from District 8 is right by me… what's his name? Tack? Needle…?

"Uh… yeah, I threatened the person".

He snickered.

"Nice," he replied before cocking his head to the side, "The name's Elliot Thimble, like that tiny metal cup you put on your finger".

I blink, 'Oh yeah'.

"M'names Brenton Urie… and uhh… I have a weird last name"

"Fair enough".

I am able to take a good look at him as he sits down into the easy chair besides me: he is my height, slightly smaller than me in size, with warn gray eyes, short mossy hair and almost midnight black skin.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much… I think a lot of people will maybe kill that guy from District 2, ya know?"

I grunt, but being how he is with the short guy from District 1, it is maybe going to be hard to do that since the guy is already a Career now.

"What he'd do? Eat a baby?"

"Eh, the usual, breaking a few people's arms and stabbing a chick to death"

I double take.

"That guy? Don't get me wrong but he doesn't really seem like a crazed psycho".

But Elliot shrugged, "Some do, others are the quiet yet deadly… this guy? I wouldn't push him"

I nod sagely to Elliot as opens his soda he got from the ice-tub, which he then quickly slurped the carbonated drink and almost chokes.

I laugh at him, but he laughs as well.

"What? Haven't you had a soda before?"

But I know he's like me: maybe every Christmas and maybe every birthday, a rare soda waiting for us after a hard day at work.

* * *

**Those Dancing Days_  
_**

_Nina Titaia - District 5_

"What is your secret, Miss Titaia?"

I move my hair behind my ear and smile.

"I use eggs, lemon juice, and olive oil"

My District Partner is stupid to threaten the Telecaster, because this is a far easier to get Sponsors than just waiting to train!

I spend every waking moment and penny that I have that I can spare on my hair and looks when I am not working the wire. But I have to pull my hair back for if I do not, a spark would happen and start my unbound hair on fire or worse, the Peacekeepers would cut my hair! Yikes!

My thick luscious light brown hair is bouncy and is shining and I might add silky too!

I chat with the Lady (I am being polite, mind you, for it is apparent that is a man) and milk for all that is worth, for I need all of the Sponsors I can get if I want to survive. Once we are done, the telecaster glides away while I nibble on a few pieces of lobster and I stop and gaze upon the brown fountain beside the meal table.

Is that…?

I walk over and notice the tiny goodies surrounding it; I take a cookie and dip it into the fountain, which rolls over it and spills into the pot beneath it.

My mouth watered as I brought it to my mouth and dug my teeth into it.

Oh-my-_god_! _Chocolate_!

"Say".

I turn and daintily wipe the crumbs and few chocolate smears from my mouth and see the girl from District 2 and District 9 are right by me.

"Hm?"

"I know this is quite early, but what do you say in joining our group?"

"Huh? Who's in that?"

"Well," The girl from district 9 says as she looks to the red head with her and back to me, "There is Hannah, myself, and Edan from District 12".

"And you are…?"

"I am Terra Plain," she tells me, her straw (ugh, no care to her hair whatsoever!) blonde hair was pulled back into two pig tails; her skin was slightly pale despite her being from District 9 that caused her brown eyes and freckles all over her round face to pop out.

I shrug.

"I'll think on it"

But Hannah leaned closer to me, all stoic and such, with her brow slightly lowered.

"You should watch out… my District Partner, Joshua, is really creepy! He literally broke a person's arm… I know, I saw it with my own eyes," she said, her eyes were filled with worry and fear, "I heard he stabbed a girl to death because she looked at him funny…!"

I look over to her partner, Joshua, and he is clearly looking (_or glaring_) at us.

With that look, I can't blame them, with his strange squinty eyes narrowed in that sort of fashion would make anyone believe he is a killer, yeesh!

I turn back to them, my mind is already set, for there is no way in hell am I going to take him by myself; those arms of his could break my neck! And at first I thought he was kinda hot, but now? No way!

"I'll be a part of your group… no way am I going to be by myself with a guy like that with the Careers"

They nod knowingly.

"Thank you… you are far smarter than the others".

I grin.

_Of course I am_!

* * *

**Good Feeling_  
_**

_Tory Ammon- District 6_

That chick from District 3 is literally chowing down on those shrimp as she sits on a large pillow in order to sit at the table!

How the hell could a tiny thing like that not get sick?

Well, her nickname is now Buggy thanks to the chick from District 4 (the girl's glasses are quite big, and her braids seem to waver like antennas), yet the four eyes doesn't seem to mind.

"I gotta eat if I want to become a butterfly!" she declared with a stuffed mouth with fork and knife in hand; a few of us laugh as she looks at us earnestly while the rest of us are quietly talking to ourselves or are just eating.

From what I could tell the Career pack is set with District 1 as the usual leaders (that chick is a giant! She's gonna grind our bones to make her bread!) followed by the supposed sociopath of District 2 and the two from District 4; I am not so sure with District 3, but I know that the chick from District 2, District 5, District 9 and the guy from District 12 are in their own little group.

Everdeen isn't here, but food is being brought to her supposedly; whatever, not like she's taking food from my plate. Where I come from, if you ever so much as take a tiny spec of food from a person's plate, you are an instant enemy, which usually happens at every meal time.

I have grown up in the scrap heap, taking parts and wires from old trains and working in the tight spaces: I am tiny for a 15 year old, and my hands (though forever dirty) are quick, for you don't want your finger to be cut off by a gear.

I am rather pale next to others (District 4 has the darkest of tans!) yet I do have SOME color on my olive skin. I always keep my dark brown hair short, a few burns here and there thanks to a few faulty wiring and sputtering hot spills on my arms and neck, and a mulberry violet birthmark on my forehead; I give those who mention it _hell_.

You think I don't know that I have a birthmark, morons? Well, let me help you with those fingers, they look a little _broken_!

Bah, whatever.

Well I am eating a heaping serving Spaghetti and meatballs (they are the literal District 3 bomb!)and I am washing it down with milk; I never had milk, and I have never had soda, I always had water, so right now I am trying a little of everything!

I take a swig of my milk and once I am done, I heartily lick away what is left of it.

Man, these Capitol people have it good! Even when it is my birthday, the best I get is a measly powder for my water that is said to add 'flavor' to it, and it is always fruit punch.

I look to see May Ilmatar, my District Partner, is chatting with Buggy; the two could pass for siblings but Buggy's skin is pale and May is freckled and ashy. I've worked with May once before but we seldom talked, for we usually ask for the occasional wire cutter and such, nothing personal.

The guy that is nearest to me, the supposed Crazy Guy from District 2 is mumbling something to the quiet guy from District 4; I can't really make it out, but I am not going to eavesdrop.

I may be quick, but that guy has some deadly muscles… no way am I going to piss him off!

* * *

**Shades of Grey_  
_**

_May Ilmatar - District 6_

"Oh, did you try the lobster?" Electra or Double-E asked me, happily chewing on bits and pieces of chicken, cheese casserole and asparagus and washes it down with her soda.

"Mm… no I haven't," I whisper as she happily takes one of everything; she must have a big stomach…!

I decided to make an alliance with her; maybe I'll ask my District partner Tory Ammon, but he doesn't seem to be one for a group. The girl from District 7 is talking with the girl from District 2, and I think District 2's partner is holding himself from leaning over and give her walloping!

I've been watching him ever since I was on the train, but he doesn't really remind me of a crazy person; maybe frustrated, but not crazy.

However, the damage has been done, and being how his Partner insists that she was there to see it all happen… what use can a girl from District 6 who had never met the guy before argue with a girl who was from his District?

Double-E noticed that I am lost in thought and slightly nudges me.

"Looks like you're done with dinner… how bout dessert?" she chirps, polishing off her plate and waits for an Avox to take it (thanking them of course) before going to for the heaping piles of dessert.

"Look at them?" she gushes as she took a clean fork from the piece of cake she had and earnestly licked it, "Oh my Gruenfeld! This is what my Grandmamma called butter cream! Here, you try it".

She takes a piece and holds the fork to me which I bite into it and almost cringe at how sweet it was.

"See? My grandmamma told me that it was really good, for her brother was a previous winner and for her birthday, he gave her a cake with butter cream… granted, I wasn't there for it, but now I can see why my grandmamma likes it".

I could see that the camera is on us as I try a little of a pale, creamy yellow cake-like pastry and bite into it; it somewhat sour but it is sweet too.

"I think that's cheesecake," Double-E tells me, "I saw a few maga-reads back in my District that has cakes that look like that"

I blink.

"Maga-what?"

"Maga-reads, they're like tiny hologram-tablets that only hold a little memory; they're kinda useless but they're really fun for they let you smell the food or the perfume on the page, some you can even taste".

"Really? I've never heard of that before"

"We usually get stuck with the out of date ones before they are recycled," She replies casually as she takes a bite out of her cake, "But its uber rare to have one that has all of its smell much less something with a taste tab"

And people from the Capitol have stuff like that and they throw it out to be_ recycled_?

Heck, I would always keep it even when the smell goes out!

"Hey look," the girl from District 8 said, causing all of us to stop what we were doing and look where she was, which was at the window.

I heard that they wanted to remodel the city and now that I look at it, I can't help but think why?

The city looks like a _masterpiece_!

* * *

_Chariots part 1**  
**_

* * *

**Eros and Apollo_  
_**

_Max Bipin District 7_

Well… at least I do not look like a tree.

In fact, they transformed me into Apollo and Willow into Daphne.

Why pick a legend where some guy wants to rape a chick and the only way she can get away from him is to turn into a_ tree_?

I kinda have to blame my blonde hair, for when one thinks of blondes, one thinks of Apollo apparently… not some hero, or whatever they had in mind, just Apollo.

I try hard not to look at myself for fear I might go blind from how much shine and polish they had put on me, and it doesn't help that it is a full body, so I will have to wash all of this stuff off after this. Willow got the better end as her dark brown hair is gelled to look like branches as they stuck olive leaves into her hair as they made her up to look between she is turning into a tree yet still maintained the shape of a woman.

But I can't really complain since the most humiliating costumes belong District 13 kids are practically _naked_, the District 12 pair does to be wearing nothing but chains made of coal . Then there is the almost humiliating costume which belongs to Luster from District 1, who is almost as naked as 13, but she has pelts of many animals somewhat covering her nakedness with leaves in her hair and war paint all over her body, much like an Amazon.

"Bipin… are you looking at her chest?"

I turn to see Willow, and I do not know if she cares or not nor do I know how to reply being since I dated her sister and was dumped by her sister.

"I am just seeing how lucky I am," I reply as I continue to look around; she says nothing and turns her back towards me.

I stopped myself from heaving a sigh and rolling my eyes.

"What's up Sunny?"

I somewhat jump to see that guy from District 1 is there; he has this look and feel about him that makes me want to wall off and beat him to a pulp, and I am not usually one to randomly beat a guy down.

"Max," I corrected him yet he shrugs as if I said nothing.

"Says the guy who is glowing more than the Tributes from District 5".

I look to see the two of them are wearing pure silver outfits with lights randomly surging all around the shiny surface; I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Yeah, and what are you supposed to be? A Valkyrie?"

Unlike most kids from my district, my Dad and my Mom kept track of '_mythology_', which was supposedly stories of fake heroes and whatnot that people even before Panem would learn and retell it. I guess I am kinda lucky that my parents still continue '_Mythology_', otherwise I would not have known who Apollo was.

However, with Valkyries in the old days (again, way, way older than Panem!) there was a race of crazy strong people who pillaged and raped and when they were bored, they pillaged some more and raped some more; my Dad called them the Vikings. A Valkyrie was a winged _woman_ warrior who chose to escort those who were worthy into the grand halls of the afterlife where the warriors could eat, screw, and kill forever since they was already dead.

But Glow snorts as if I said something stupid and pointed at his feet, I look down to see they are winged; ah, Hermes, god of mischief.

"Looks like they're going into the mythology thing this year for some people".

"Apparently… wait why you are _here_? Aren't you supposed to be at your chariot?"

"Am I? Well, they do not seem to notice me gone," he remarked in a somewhat condescending voice.

And low and behold, nobody is going crazy… strange.

The guy makes a slight face and motions me to come closer.

"You got something on your face…"

I somewhat ball my fist but keep it hidden as I lean closer; something about this guy really, _really_ makes me want to sock him in the face.

Maybe I could get away with one punch...

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

* * *

**Sparks_  
_**

_Willow Elwood - District 7_

Bipin is right, we are luckier than most but there are a few others that are not so bad: apparently Buggy's designer knew of her nickname and made her and her District Partner into some sort of mechanical fireflies, the pair from District 2 looks wears striking suits that are a combination of a Peacekeepers uniform and armor, and the District 4 people looks like merpeople royalty.

Then there are the in-betweens like District 6 who look like walking trains, District 8 who look like their outfits were sewn together, District 9 has a pair of vegetables instead of Tributes, District 10 has a minotaur (what?) for the male Tribute and for the female Tribute she looks like a guy (oh, that is just _too funny_!), and 11 looks like walking fruit which contrasts to District 9!

Well, I guess me looking like a half woman half tree isn't so bad…

But do you want to know that borders to bad?

Having the guy who dated your sister be your District Partner1

Scratch that, that isn't so bad, that is weird!

He is 17 years old, two years older than me, and is quite a golden boy (literally, with golden skin and hair); while he isn't my type, he sure gets a lot of glances his way.

And when I asked her why she dumped him, my sister told me that he avoided drama, which apparently she liked. Don't ask me, she may be my sister but she is like an alien to me sometimes.

So now things are just getting boring as we hear things are beginning to warm up out there; they'll be cheering and such for everybody (maybe not for District 12 and 13) but no matter, for why should I have to worry about a group of failed has-beens?

I hear something beside me and I turn… just to see-

Wait… _WHAT_?

Did… Did Max go _gay_? Was my sister _THAT BAD_?

The whole thing lasted felt like years instead of a second as that _GUY _from District 1 just _KISSED MAX BIPIN_…

_Oh my god…!_

Bipin must have seen me or something for he nailed a punch into that guy's cheek, causing him to stumble back.

I am motionless as Glow cocked his head to the said as he quickly brushed off his cheek.

"No need to play rough, Sunny," the short guy remarked with a smirk, "Save it for the arena".

But Bipin is literally stopping himself from jumping out of the chariot; the only other thing that is holding him back is that he knows there are Peacekeepers around who are right now looking our way.

"If you come even near me again, motherfucker, I will _fucking_ kill you!" he yells, his face red with pure rage, yet Glow doesn't seem to even care, for briskly walks to his chariot where his Partner is passively looking between him and Bipin.

She doesn't seem to mind or care about this yet I stare in amazement and confusion.

'_What just _happened_?_'

* * *

I love you Glow: never change you short bastard.


	4. The Chariots Part 2 and Training

So yeah; quite a long Haitus.

Before I got my new computer, my brother accidentally wiped my entire computer clean, so now I am picking up the pieces... Sorry bout that

Thank you Vyrazhi for you help.

Vyrazhi- Caissa was a_ big_ influence for Buggy, especially her optimism. Yeah, Nina is a looker,who knows? Sometimes looks can be deceiving and poor Max would probably enjoy washing his mouth out in order to get Glow's taste out of his mouth, lol. As for Brenton, the He-She had it come... seriously.

* * *

_Chariots Part 2_

* * *

**Too Close**

_Bridget Pinking - District 8_

There was a commotion before the annual chariots began; I do not know what had happened, yet I hear a few whisperings here and there that it was between District 1 and District 7.

And judging by what I could see, it was between the guys than the girls; if that tree chick even tried to do something to the District 1 Amazon, I bet they would be cleaning up the smaller chick's body from the ground.

But none the less, the chariots went on, it went by Districts starting with 1 of course and almost quickly went up from there.

Everyone, Tribute to audience member alike, was waving, whether we the tributes were actually smiling seemed questionable.

After District 7 was us, and when we entered the light, I wore my biggest grin and waved at everyone while Elliot did the same, but I do not care about waving and smiling, oh no.

I want to watch out costume flutter!

Our clothing designer fashioned it so that our outfits looked like they were attached, but they were not! It's a cook trick and it was really nice of the designer to think of us instead of paying attention to our clothing.

Also, they were clever enough to create some sort of image that Elliot and I were unique yet attached as my 'Chemise' was purple while his was golden; each thread was different as they were all an entire canvas of different shades of purple and gold.

And what makes ours so unique is not only do they look like they are attached, but on our backs is a design of an 8 on them; it somewhat fills me with pride having an 8 (or part of one) on my back.

I make small glances at Elliot, unbeknownst to him that I have a crush on him.

I know it's a cliché, but it's special.

It was during a long day's work and I was one of the many that was manning the large sewing machines that were used to design banners; one of the girls had to take a seconds break for she accidently missed lunch time and the foreman marked it against her and made her sit there while we ate.

So since she was taking her quick break, I was manning 2 machines when suddenly one of my sleeves was caught in the needles!

I am usually around them all the night, but seeing them catch my sleeve caused me to freeze for I was stuck between a hard place and a rock. It seemed as if the needles were going in slow motion when they caught my sleeve and was slowly making their way up and down towards my arm.

My heart was at my throat, and I couldn't scream, but just as the tiny needles were but an inch from going into my skin, they stopped.

I turned to see Elliot had pushed the button and the girl who took a break helped separate my sleeve and repair the cloth before anyone noticed.

Just before he went to do his own thing, Elliot leaned toward me and whispered 'You shouldn't be wearing long sleeves' and with that, he left.

I took it to heart and wore short sleeves all the time, even during winter, I made sure that it wouldn't happen again, but needless to say, I have never gotten the gall to talk to Elliot.

I always keep telling myself that I was being stupid, but I just couldn't get myself to even talk to him! And when the designer was asking for suggestions, I took him to the side and practically gushed my heart out to him like an idiot!

I begged him not to tell, but he gave a nod and a wink and told me that that was all he needed to hear.

So here I am standing beside my crush; I do not know if I will ever tell him nor will I know if he will kill me or I will kill him: either way, I want to be by him as long as I live.

* * *

**Dog Days are over**

_Elliot Thimble - District 8_

When we our chariot is out, we get our fair share of clapping and cat noises; we even see ourselves on a few big screens as our horses dutifully prance to their designated spot.

I do not see why the designer made our outfits appear like they are attached, but I guess it is to show how no matter what, thread will always be connected? I don't know.

I barely know Bridget, but I guess this is a good way to show that we are a team or something.

As the chariots go out, it slowly becomes quiet as 12 come silently down the line; I strain my eyes to look at the large screens above us, yet I make it seem as if I am starting at the President.

Primrose Everdeen is standing tall, her eyes are unwavering and she looks as if she is saying 'What? You think these chains _break me_? I can easily _break through them_!' while her partner looks pitiful and is shuddering.

I kinda feel sorry for him since he is trying hard to stop himself from having a total breakdown.

But then all hell broke loose.

Right as District 13 came into the light, everyone was throwing things at them ranging from lettuce to shoes!

These two kids are mercilessly pelted by each throwing object while the horses of the chariots carry on (but it seems they are taking their time) until they reach their spot.

The District 13 kids are black and blue with tiny brooks of blood falling down their arms, knees and head; I look away and try to avoid hearing their muffled gasps yet it is hard to tune it out despite the audiences yelling and hissing.

However they are all quiet when it appears President Snow was about to start his speech.

"Welcome Ladies, Gentlemen, and Tributes to the 76th Hunger Games," his voice rang out like a foreman whistle, "As I stand here, this is proof that no matter what happens, Tradition will always prevail above Disobedience, that the Capitol was and still is strong.

"We've all suffered in our own ways, we've all celebrated and made several sacrifices during the war, and why? Because of someone believe that they had a better idea at how things should be run: I certainly know that being President isn't like hunting, or baking, or drinking," and with that a few people in the audience chortled, "In fact, being President means making hard decisions and being hated for those decisions. So when this little War started, I made several mistakes, and now it is over, I have learned from those mistakes, but they will all be set right: this will be the last Hunger Games District 13 will ever attend".

There were many calls of question from the audience and some of us broke our front and looked at one another and whispered but we were silenced once President Snow raised his hand.

"Do not think of them as people, for they betrayed our trust before, and they have tried to destroy our very foundation because of their pettiness. If you still oppose of it, consider your friends, your family: these people can and will pit you and your loved ones against one another, and they would kill you without a second's hesitation. These are the people are machines, and must be disposed of; and what better way than the 76th Hunger Games?"

There was applause yet I could easily see that everyone was confused by this, yet Snow appeared to have said all that he wanted to say.

I look at the two Tributes from 13 and I get a feeling that someone punched me in the gut.

'They should have just killed themselves'

* * *

**Down the road**

_Greg Quinoa - District 9_

* * *

Is a spare some sort or a way to release tension between 7 and 1?

The Tribute from 1 is giving the guy from 7 a run for his money, for every time 7 makes a lunge, 1 evades, and every time 1 tries to hit 7, the taller guy is getting out of the way.

I heard that the guy from 7 is pissed off that the little mouse from 1 didn't keep their relationship under wraps and he wants to cut it off or something; either way, the ref is enjoying their 'enthusiasm'.

I'm busy in the trap section, making my own little traps I have used to catch rats; we keep the grain storage under lock and key, and if there is but a single grain missing, we all starve. But luckily for me, I have a knack for making rat traps and they're usually worth half of a loaf or so depending on how big and meaty the rat is.

As my fingers automatically make the knots, and I do not even have to look at what I am doing, which allows me to try and look up at what the others are doing.

Making alliances from what I get is a double edged sword, for you are putting your trust in a stranger you just met and while going by yourself isn't a bad thing, you run the risk of getting double teamed by someone else.

It's apparent that the Careers have formed with District 1, the guy from District 2, and District 4; I think I saw the Amazon talking to the chick from District 10, but I am not really sure.

Speaking of the Amazon, I spy that she is with District 13-

'Wait, what?'

I take a double take and stop with what I am doing and stare at the three; the two Tributes from 13 look terrified, and I would too if she was towering over me with a knife, but she isn't aiming it at them.

Instead, it seems as if she is giving the two of tributes pointers at how to throw it, and while her knives are perfectly hitting their marks, these ones thrown by 13 are… Well, let's just say at least they are not cutting themselves.

I decided to look around some more and spy the newly formed group between the Girl from 2, 5, the guy from 12 and Terra are all a part of a group.

I've never met her befor e, mostly because I usually help with the machinery because we the workers hate having to send it back, for if there is no machine, labor is used, and that is slower.

Being slower means less produce and less produce means low wages for us and higher wages for the bosses.

I look over to see Buggy and the girl from 5 beside me; I kind of jump but I play it cool as the two are making traps.

The girl from 5 is okay at it (she's making obvious beginner's mistakes), but Buggy is able to make an almost exact copy of mine in just a matter of glances.

"There seems to be something lacking in this trap," Buggy remarked as she tested it; the trap did well, yet I wasn't convinced.

"Oh yeah? Prove it"

And she did.

* * *

**Keep Holding on**

_Catherine Deianira - District 10_

* * *

I hate, hate, _hate_ my stylist!

Chopping my hair like this? Did they think I could regrow my hair in _a second_?!

I was utterly furious throughout the chariots, and after it, I stormed right up to my stylist and made it loud and clear that if they think they could even do such a thing like this again, _I would personally kill them_.

I grew my hair so I could appear more of a lady than a tom boy, and while I didn't act lady-like from time to time, at least my ma and my pa could be happy that I was always cleaned and that I knew my manners.

Jo kept clear of me after the chariots and neither of us said anything since; I didn't care much for the entire process, for I had that I was going to die.

I had a small chat with the instructor who was in charge of the fire staring area and swapped some tips on smoking meat quicker or making less smoke.

But then my mood changed.

I couldn't believe it, but then who would: I was asked to be a part of the Careers.

The Amazon, or Luster, walked towards me before lunch, right after she was apparently swapping tips between 6.

I must admit, she was intimidating, but she seemed civil considering how I've seen District 1 tributes act.

"You've got a knack with fire starting"

"So do you"

"But I overheard you talking about smoking meat," Luster pointed out, which I was surprised she had over heard it.

I shrug it off for it was something that didn't really matter; I didn't specialize in one thing, in fact, I was what you could say a jack of trades.

"I will be frank: you obviously know and have experience in it".

I remained unfazed; I cocked my head to the side and lifted a brow at her.

"Yeah, so? That is not really something you can kill someone with: granted you can choke them with jerky, but smoking meat?"

This time the Amazon did the same as I did and cocked her head to the side and lifted her brow.

"You did not notice it?"

My frown deepened.

"Notice what?"

I swear I saw a soft smile ghost across her face, but I could be mistaking it for the trick of a light.

"You'll see it: it will become apparent when you are halfway through the climate stimulator," Luster remarked as she turned to leave but looked over her shoulder, "You can eat with us for lunch if you want"

I stood a good minute stupefied before shaking myself out of it; had this ever happen before? A District 1 asking someone from 10 to join the Careers?

While I tried the obstacles, trying to clear my mind, I noticed how everything was for winter climate and it dawned on why she asked me.

I decided that I wanted to prove myself and not have her believe I was some idiot who only knew how to just make jerky so I went to the knife section and began slicing up a dummy.

I was getting into it, slicing all the areas that were considered death blows which I mostly aimed for the neck. I must have been too into it for I felt someone tap my shoulder and I whirled out, just barely slicing Luster's partner.

"Whoa there, no need to kill me just yet," he remarked with a grin.

"Oh…," I remarked breathlessly, "You"

"Yes, me," he replied as he was apparently sizing me up, "I'm Glow, and you must be the new girl".

"Catherine".

"Okay," he said as he side stepped me and eyed my dummy, "Whoa, I thought you were supposed to be humane when it comes to kill the cows".

How he said it made me chuckle but I went beside him and touched the neck 'wound'.

"That's how we usually kill the cattle," I said as I then looked at the large, gaping cut that went from the stomach and up to the neck, "And that is usually how we open up the carcasses to remove the guts. Sometimes we have to do it manually, but it's usually done by machine".

He then somewhat caught me off guard and stuck his finger into the large cut from stomach to neck and traced it.

"Pretty deep," Glow said as a strange smile came across his face, "Luster did both a good job and a bad job in recruiting you: you are going to do really good in defending yourself but it will be hard to kill you"

* * *

**Fortress**

_Jonas Zubron - District 10_

* * *

Catty apparently joined the Careers now; it would have been easy to miss her if she still had her long inky black hair, but now it is hard.

Back at District 10, she was somewhat of a joke being how she tried to fit in with the guys, yet would turn around and try to be friendly with the other girls her age.

People would whisper that she was a _lesbian_, yet there was no proof of it, but that didn't mean people didn't talk and believe it.

I am not really partnering up with anybody, but I guess I am playing baby sitter with some kid from 11, whom called himself Felix. He is the youngest of our group (no surprise since 11 have been putting away their younger kids lately) and is the shortest, yet he is surprisingly alert.

After lunch, we were at the edible plant station where we are looking at the selection and trying each bitter and earthy herb they have.

I reach over and was about to put a mossy bit into my mouth yet Felix practically smacks it out of my hands.

"That's toxic," he said as he easily points out the small bowl which I took it from, "You have to boil it before eating it".

I blinked.

"Oh yeah, thanks"

He grins, as he looked looks at the other selections while I put the moss back.

I guess the two of us could be confused for being brothers with our light brown skin, but I have straight short brown hair and his is easily shaved off, but you could tell that his hair is mossy. I almost want to ask if he had any siblings but I do not want to get close to him.

"This is really weird," he then said, causing me to look his way.

"What is?"

"All of these plants are for the winter… or so they said"

"Huh, so they grow when it gets cold?"

"I guess"

I frowned.

"Haven't you had any of these before?"

"No, I just read the card," he said with the same goofy smile on his face, "Where I come from; I guess it doesn't get cold for these things"

"It sometimes snows where I come from"

"Never seen snow before, other than on TV"

I frown before chuckling.

"So you think this will be a snow arena?"

"I guess so, but why would they give us all of these hints?"

"To give us a fighting chance?" I joke as I glance over to the Game makers, who were happily chatting above us.

We laugh yet somehow, I felt that I was right.

* * *

DUKOL!

I know the girl from District 9 is not up, but she will be up in the next chapters. Sorry, and I hope you can a 5 more months on the next chapter.


End file.
